Fading Into the Darkness
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: His fever continued to rise, and with it his hopes of getting better decreased. But it was his best friends that kept him up in the worst of times. It was them that lifted his spirits up little by little.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a giant fan of James angst, but I had this story saved from a long time ago, and I figured I would give it a shot. So far, I only have the first chapter done. Since right now I am only working on **_**Falling Angel**_**, I figured continuing this wouldn't hurt. It's a sicky-fic. Kind of like **_**Delusional**_**, but a little different. I hope you guys like it. And no, this time I won't take it down. :)**

* * *

"Dogs, you are dismissed!" Gustavo yelled through his microphone. James cringed at the sudden sound that filled his ears. He was used to Gustavo's loud yelling, but this particular day he wasn't up to anything. Any little sound would make his head hurt. The music blaring through his headphones did not help the pain subside. The pretty boy removed his headphones and followed his three best friends out of the recording studio.

Seeing that their limo was yet to arrive at Rocque Records, the four best friends sat down on a bench that was in front of the studio. Carlos sat on the side opposite to James on the other side of the wooden bench. Logan sat next to him and Kendall beside both Logan and James. Within seconds Carlos and Logan were smacking each other while Kendall tried his best to stop the childish fight. James just sat there, wishing he could go home already and take a nap.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that the shiny, black limo screeched to a halt in front of the boys. The four boys stood up and entered the limo, all of them excited to go home.

James laid his warm forehead against the limo's window. Man, did his head hurt. He just hoped that it would go away soon. He did not need this. They were just three days away from recording _Elevate_, the song he had written a few weeks back. He was so excited for it, and the sudden feeling of soreness on the back of his throat did not help lift his spirits up.

"James, we're at the Palm Woods." James' eyes fluttered open when he heard Kendall's soft voice. He could feel the blonde's eyes digging into him; it was one of the things he hated about Kendall. The younger boy seemed to worry about everything. It was just a matter of time before he noticed that something was wrong with his older friend.

James smiled. He climbed out of the limo and followed Kendall towards the entrance of the hotel. He was completely out of it. Before he knew it they were inside Apartment 2J. He was heading to his bedroom, when a hand landed on his shoulder before he could even reach the door.

"James, aren't you going to have dinner?" Kendall asked in a quiet whisper. James just turned around and nodded even though he wasn't in the mood for eating, all he wanted was to go to bed as soon as possible. He wanted to cuddle under his warm blankets and fall asleep. But he knew he had to eat. If he didn't eat Kendall would get suspicious, which would lead to Logan getting suspicious. The last thing he needed was for Logan to be in his case 24/7.

"I'm just going to go lay down on the couch," he responded with a smile. Kendall just watched as James walked over to the orange couch in the living room. A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that something was bothering his best friend. He didn't know what exactly, but something was definitely wrong with James.

James curled up on the couch. He reached for a blanket that was resting beside him and tucked himself in. He was so cold, and he was sure that he was running a fever. Despite the heat that was radiating from his body, he shivered like a frightened Chihuahua. He bit his lip, trying to stop the sudden pulses that were making his head hurt so much.

Carlos suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking the view from the flashing television. James looked up at the older boy with a small smile forced upon his face. "Hey, 'Litos. What's up?" he asked. His voice sounded hoarse, lacking its usual happy tone.

"Wanna play dome hockey with me? Logan is busy reading a medical book," Carlos said as he motioned towards Logan, who was sitting on a bar stool with his eyes locked on a book.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, but I'm not in the mood. Why don't you ask Kendall?"

"Kendall's fixing us some dinner. Remember what happened the last time he played dome hockey with me while making dinner?" Carlos asked with a chuckle. James winced at the memory. The last time Kendall had done that, the apartment had almost caught on fire. He didn't need that happening again.

"Then why don't you-"

"Dinner's ready!" Kendall shouted from somewhere in the kitchen. James sighed. He had no appetite. His head hurt, his throat hurt. All he needed was to throw up or something.

Ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach, he sat up and made his way to the kitchen, where four plates piled high with fish sticks and tater tots sat on the table. He reluctantly sat on a chair. He looked down at his plate with disgust and a nauseous look on his face. He almost gagged at the aroma coming from the food.

Slowly and carefully he lifted a fish stick to his mouth and took a bite. As soon as the food entered his mouth he felt his stomach do a flip-flop. He gripped his stomach, hoping the pain would stop. It took him some effort, but the food eventually went down his throat. When he looked up, he was surprised to find three pairs of eyes staring at him with concern.

"James, are you okay?" Logan asked the taller boy. His eyes were filled with worry for his best friend. He had seen the disturbed look on James' face. Plus, he couldn't help but notice that James' cheeks were flushed and he looked paler than usual.

"I… I'm fine, I'm just not… very hungry right now," James said.

"But you haven't eaten anything since this morning before we left to the studio," Carlos pointed out. Kendall and Logan nodded in approval. James just looked down at his plate and pushed it to the side.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. I can eat it later," he said in a quiet voice. He could feel the tension in the room; it made him feel even more awkward.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay then I guess you can eat it later…" Kendall said with a sigh. He grabbed James' plate and placed it inside the fridge. "But if you feel sick or something just let us know, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," James said. He took one last look at his best friends and headed to his bedroom he shared with Carlos. It was nice to know he could finally go to sleep, but he hated that his friends would haunt him down until they got the truth out of him. He climbed into bed, not even bothering to change or take off his shoes. He buried his face into his pillow and hugged his blanket around his shivering body. He hated being sick and not having his best friends by his side. He felt like he needed the comfort, but as much as he needed it, he didn't want them to know. He had to keep his feelings a secret. It was for their own good.

Within seconds he fell fast asleep, lullabied by the sound of the rain pouring outside. The sound of the rain always made him sleepy. He just hoped that when he woke up he would be feeling better.

* * *

**James, you are so wrong. Lol.**

**What did you guys think? Shall I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? :D Hehe. Love you guys! Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo hoo! Second chapter! :D I just wrote this in a matter of less than an hour… Hope it's good enough though. I tried to add some humor in this. And in this chapter the guys find out James really is sick, and it's not just in their heads. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall let the fish stick he had previously been holding in his hand land back on the plate. His eyes moved to James and Carlos' closed bedroom door. His eyes then moved back to Logan and Carlos, who both sat across from him. Carlos was busy stuffing a tater tot into his mouth, while Logan just stared ahead with a shocked expression.

"Did James just say he wasn't hungry?" the brunette asked after a moment of silence. Kendall gave a tiny nod in response. He moved his plate to the side and stood up with a sigh. However, Logan stopped him before he could go anywhere. "Where are you going?"

"To check on James," he said simply. "I think he's hiding something, and I think I know what that something is… I'll be back in a bit, guys." He then walked over to the bedroom and pushed the door open, entering the room without making a sound.

There, under a pile of fuzzy blankets, laid James. His dark brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Kendall didn't hesitate to reach a hand forward and lay it on the pretty boy's forehead. He frowned when he found it to be warmer than usual. He didn't like it when one of his best friends was sick, especially James. James had a tendency of hiding how he really felt. He was stubborn, much like himself, but he could also be clingy at times. Extremely clingy.

"James," he whispered as he lightly shook the brunette's shoulder. "James, wake up, buddy." The taller boy snuggled deeper into his blankets and nuzzled his face against his pillow. Kendall rolled his eyes at his best friend's actions and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "James, wake up for a minute, okay?"

"Mmm? I'm sleepy, Kendall," James mumbled once his eyes had cracked open. "What is it?"

"You're sick, Jamie," Kendall whispered back. James opened his mouth to protest, but Kendall stopped him before he could do so. "And don't try to hide it. You're running a fever. Now, I'm not a genius like Logan, but I think that is a sign of illness."

James let a smile come to his face. "It's just a little fever. I bet it'll go down on its own."

Kendall shook his head and wagged a finger in front of James' face. "No way, Mr. Pretty Boy! I am taking your temperature, and then you are going to take some medicine. After that you can go back to sleep."

"But, Kendall, I really hate-"

"Shush it," Kendall said with a smile as he placed a finger over James' unusually pale lips. "I'm gonna go get the thermometer. Don't move."

James helplessly watched as Kendall disappeared into the bathroom, only to appear seconds later with a plastic thermometer held in his right hand. The slightly older boy opened his mouth to allow Kendall access to insert the annoying little device inside. If that wasn't bad enough, he had to wait one freaking minute until the annoying little thing gave its annoying little beep. To him it felt like the longest minute of his life.

"Aww, James." Kendall frowned when his eyes fell upon the little numbers on the thermometer.

"What is it?" James asked in a weak voice. His throat felt raspy and sore, so it didn't surprise him when he fell upon a coughing fit as Kendall patted his back with sympathy.

"Your temperature is up to 102.6," he responded after James' coughing fit had subsided. "Sorry, buddy, but you are definitely sick. I'm going to get you some medicine from the kitchen. I'll be right back, all right?" James gave a weak nod.

"He's sick isn't he?" Kendall let out a little yelp when Logan suddenly appeared in his line of vision right after closing the door. He stared at his shorter friend with a frown.

"Where the heck did you come from?"

"From thin air." Logan chuckled when Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding. I was sitting on the floor," he said with a point to the floor. Carlos was there too, with a couple of cards on his lap.

"Want to play with us, Kenny?" the Latino asked with a smile.

"Not now, Carlos. James is sick; I have to get him some medicine…"

"So he _is_ sick?" Logan asked once again as he followed Kendall into the kitchen like a lost puppy. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Kendall opened the cupboard near the sink and rummaged through its contents, before finding the bottle of ibuprofen he was looking for. "Oh, you know James. He likes to hide things from us. I expected him to do something like this." He let out a sigh. "I'm like that too, you know. Therefore, I know when he's lying."

"But you're a terrible liar," Carlos, who was now standing next to Logan, blurted out.

"Pffft! Are-are you kidding me? I am… not." He frowned. "Okay, fine, I am. But whatever, that doesn't matter right now. I'm gonna give James some of this," he shook the bottle in the air, "and then let him sleep some more. It's getting late anyway."

Logan nodded. "Good idea. Need any help?"

"Ooh! I wanna help!"

Kendall's eyes grew wide in alarm. He gave a small, forced chuckle. "No need to, Carlitos. Why don't you go play with Logan?" He then turned to Logan with a knowing look. "Distract him," he whispered.

"Distract who?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Uhh… Nothing, buddy! Go play with Logan like I told you. I'll look after James, okay?"

Carlos cocked his head to the side. "You're lying again."

"N-n-no I'm not. W-what makes you say that?"

"You're stuttering and shaking."

"I am… not!"

"Whatever you say… Come on, Logie! I wanna play horsey! You'll be the horse and I'll be the cowboy! COME ON!"

Logan groaned as he was pulled towards the living room. He sent a glare in Kendall's direction. "I. Hate. You."

Kendall giggled as he turned around to go back to James. "Love you, too, Logie!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" James asked in a tired voice when the two were once again face to face. He sat up a little in bed so that he wouldn't choke on the medicine Kendall had brought along.

"Carlos and Logan being dorks." He smiled. "I had to ask Logan to distract Carlos, because he wanted to help. And you know how Carlitos can be when he wants to help."

James gave a small chuckle. "He does it all in good heart, he's just too hyper and energetic for his own good." He took the small measuring cup from Kendall's hand and looked down at the sticky liquid. "Do I really have to drink this?"

"Yes."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, James tilted his head back and drank down the medicine, wincing at the yucky taste it left in his mouth. "Are you happy now, Kendork?"

Kendall nodded his head vigorously. "I am now. Thanks, James. I know you hate it." He leaned towards the brunette. "I hate it too."

James rolled his eyes. "You're stupid for making me drink something you know I hate."

Kendall shrugged. "It's something I have to do in order to make sure you get better. Now, go to sleep. You need to rest if you want to get better." He pulled the covers over the older boy and gave his shoulder a pat. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I mean it, James."

"I know."

Kendall held onto the doorknob for a few seconds before turning back to James with a sympathetic smile. "Good night, Jamie. Sweet dreams."

He received no response, for the tired teen was already fast asleep.

The sight that greeted him when he emerged from the bedroom caused him to giggle out loud. "What happened here?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Logan looked up from his position on the floor underneath Carlos. He gave the blond a small smile. "Carlos squished me to death and then fell asleep on top of me." Kendall chuckled. "Don't just stand there! Get him off of me!"

"Oh, poor, scrawny, little Logie."

* * *

**Poor Logie… Haha. He got squashed by Carlitos. :)**

**How did you guys like it? Anything you want to see in this story? 'Cause if there is, I am open to new ideas. I can't promise I'll use them though. But I'll try. As long as it has nothing to do with slash.**

**Thank y'all for reading! :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this story in so long! I am so sorry you guys! Please forgive me... Or throw gummy bears at me, whichever you prefer. :P But here's chapter 3, and it stinks! Again, sorry, but I've kinda lost inspiration for this story. D: I wanna cry... Oh well! But please read this suckish piece of writing. Or maybe don't. I am ashamed of it. Do whatever you like. if I were you, I would just ignore this. It's so bad... *sniff sniff***

* * *

"That kid sleeps like a rock." Kendall chuckled as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in between him and Logan, and threw it into his mouth, munching on it loudly. Logan nodded in agreement at the sight of the little Latino curled up against his side, oblivious to anything going on around him.

The two boys found themselves situated on the orange couch in the living room of Apartment 2J. The bowl of popcorn was sitting in between their laps, two cans of soda were standing on the coffee table in front of them, and a replay of the movie "The Incredible Hulk" was playing on the big plasma television on the wall.

After getting Carlos off of Logan, Kendall had decided to just lay him down on the couch, just in case the smaller boy decided to wake up. He knew just how careless and hyper Carlos could be, and he decided that the last thing he needed was for Carlos to wake up a tired and sick James. He was glad James had finally succumbed into the darkness, and he intended to keep him that way. Seeing James so broken and dependent on him broke his heart. Kendall never liked seeing his friends hurt or sick. James was no exception.

"I'm worried about James," the blond finally spoke into the darkness. He turned to Logan with concerned eyes. He could barely make out the face of his best friend, thanks to the light emitting from the television. "I mean, he rarely gets sick. It must be pretty hard for him to deal with something he's avoided almost his whole life."

"Yeah. Poor James." Logan took a hold of his soda can and raised it to his lips. "Maybe one of us should switch rooms with Carlos for tonight. That'll probably help James. 'Cause like you said, Carlos sleeps like a rock. He could probably sleep through an earthquake, which he has done in the past. He won't notice if James calls him, or if something happens to him. Do you think we should do that? Only for tonight I mean… Unless James is still sick tomorrow. I doubt that'll happen though."

"It'd probably be a good idea for the time being. But who; me or you?"

"Umm… Me? I mean, I do know more about the medical field than you do." Kendall seemed to pout at Logan's words. His eyes shifted from the brunette to James' closed bedroom door.

"Yeah, but… I was kinda hoping I could stay. I don't know… I just don't think I'll be able to sleep if I'm not near him, you know?"

Logan nodded. He did know. Kendall was a caring person. When it came to his best friends, he always wanted to make sure they were okay. Once one of them was hurting, he wanted to be by their side no matter what, until he was sure they were one hundred percent okay again. He had always been like that; even from a young age. He was very over-protective over the three other teenagers. The guys would make fun of him, telling him it should be the other way around, since he was the youngest of the four. But Kendall didn't care about their age. All he cared about was the well-being of his best friend. He would go to great lengths to make sure they were okay.

"Alright. You can go with James. Carlos can sleep in your bed then."

"Thanks, Logie." Kendall sent Logan a grateful smile, right before getting up from the couch and stretching his tired limbs. "I think I'm gonna head to bed then. I'm tired. Today's rehearsal was exhausting." He passed right in front of Logan, and lifted the small boy sleeping against the couch into his arms. "I'll take Carlos to bed. You're staying up?" he asked the smaller boy. Logan just gave him a shrug.

"Nah, I'm tired, too. But before I go to bed, I want to check on James." With that, Logan made his way over to James and Carlos' shared bedroom. Kendall watched him enter the room, and then took the weight in his arms into his room. He made sure to tuck Carlos tight and snug into his bed, before walking over to where Logan and James were found.

"How's he doing?" Kendall questioned in a whisper when his eyes landed on Logan, who was sitting on the edge of James' bed, with a hand resting against the younger boy's forehead.

"His fever's high, but the medicine you gave him should do its job. I don't want to wake him up, so I won't check his temperature. But… I want you to make sure he's okay, alright?" Kendall nodded. "Just check on him as often as you can." Logan sighed. "Maybe I should sleep in here as well…"

"Logan, no!" Kendall suddenly whisper-shouted, startling the shorter teenager. "I'll take care of him. I promise. You go to bed. Look after Carlos. If anything happens with James, I promise to tell you right away."

With a silent sigh, Logan rose from the bed. He caringly brushed back James' chestnut-colored bangs and ran a hand through the boy's tousled hair. "Okay," he finally agreed. "You better wake me up if anything changes. Because I swear, if I wake up tomorrow morning to find you asleep and James dead on the floor, I will personally grab one of Carlos' dirty socks and shove it down your throat, until you can no longer breathe."

"Gross, dude!" Kendall's eyes widened at the threat. "I'll keep that in mind."

Logan walked over to the doorway with a smile on his face. "Okay. Goodnight, Kendall," he whispered softly.

"Goodnight, Logie," Kendall whispered back, just as he climbed into Carlos' bed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders. It was until the bedroom door closed shut that Kendall climbed out of bed and made his way over to James' sleeping form.

"'Night, Jay," Kendall murmured in a quiet voice. He pulled back from the bed and made his way back to Carlos', but a voice stopped him before he could even get there.

"Don't leave me."

Kendall turned over in his heels, only to meet eyes with James. The older boy blinked back at him with a frown upon his face. "C-can you sleep with me, Kendall? Pretty please."

Kendall nodded with a smile. "Of course, Jay."

Carefully, Kendall climbed into bed alongside his brunette best friend. He snuggled into James' warmer body; his arms going around the pretty boy's shaking body. "Go to sleep, James. I'll be here when you wake up."

James pushed his pain to the side and offered Kendall a smile. "Thanks, Kenny. Goodnight."

Kendall's hold on James only seemed to tighten as he whispered a quiet "Goodnight, James" into the air. His eyelids slowly started to fall, letting his mind wonder off into a deep slumber. It was only in James' arms that he finally fell asleep, satisfied with the beat of his best friend's heart drumming against his right ear.

* * *

**Ugh. Goodbye. That was terrible. -_-' I'm sorry.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
